Married to Abuse
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome's marriage to Naraku, had been a pleasant one, at first. Until he started viciously beating her. Now, she has decided to take action, so she hires a body trainer, who falls for her. Can Kagome defend herself against the man she once loved? KagInu
1. Chapter 1

Me- Sorry it's not a long chapter but, I'll update it as soon as I can

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was unusually quiet today and Kagome was grateful for it. She shuddered as the clock struck 6:00. _'He'll be home soon.'_ she thought nervously. She glanced at the front door and her eyes starting to dampen. _'Please don't come home early, please don't…'_ she began chanting it in her head. A car door slammed and Kagome's eyes widened. "No." she whispered and the door burst open. She heard the click of his expensive Italian boots on the hardwood floor that led to the living room.

"Honey? I'm home." He stopped when he saw her on the couch. "There you are."

"Yes. Hello dear. How was work?" she tensed. She looked fearfully into his black eyes and remembered the first day she met Naraku. He had been such a sensitive and gentle man…in the beginning. He turned vicious and violent during the second year of their marriage. Why, she didn't know.

"Quite tedious. I almost fell asleep during the meeting." He chuckled and Kagome smiled. He stepped closer to her. "What did you do today?"

"Uhm I…"her eyes darted to the television. 'Be careful what you say, he could blow any minute.' "I uh, went shopping for new drapes…and I was just about to go cook dinner."

"Ahhh." His eyes hardened. "I see you've sat on your fat ass all day."

She briefly closed her eyes. "Naraku, I…" she stopped when she saw that he was on the verge of a tyrant.

"You, what? Huh? You **WHAT**?" he jumped up, his fists clenched. "I work all day long, and come home to a fatass wife who does nothing all day long! My dinner isn't even made yet! **I WORK HARD**, Kagome! I support us, and you do nothing! Lazy bitch, that's what you are!"

"I told you I would clean but we have a maid to do…" She was screaming at herself on the inside. _'Just **SHUT UP**!'_ her head yelled.

"**YES**! We have a maid, you know why Kagome? Because we're rich, most rich couples have maids to clean their house. She could cook too, but nooooo, you insisted that **YOU **cook. But is dinner made? **NO**!"

"I'm sorry, Naraku." Kagome's eyes started to overflow.

"You're sorry, you always are aren't you? Well I'm sick of the laziness Kagome. **SICK OF IT**!" he screamed.

Kagome moaned though her tears and waited for the blows and when they came she took them without response. When he finished beating her, he sighed and stood up. "Clean yourself up, we're going out."

"But I'm…" Kagome started but was silenced by a punch to the jaw.

"I said, clean yourself up." He walked away, but glanced back and muttered. "You disgust me." then left her there, bruised and battered on the floor. She slowly sat up and felt around her arms and face, she ached everywhere. Her eyes erupted and she sat back against their leather couch. "Why me?" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"KAGOME! GET DOWN HERE…NOW!" **Naraku's voice echoed through the silent house. Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had caked her face with foundation, so the bruises were barely visible. She sighed and made sure everything looked…normal, or Naraku would have an outburst. "I'm coming!" she yelled to him, and she practically flew down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, as expected." He took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome forced a smile and the two of them exited the house, hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Like it? Well Review


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Ok, another chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other, silence taking the place of a conversation. Kagome shuddered and thought towards later that night. She imagined the countless bruises she would have to conceal later on.

"Enjoying your meal, Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, it's quite delicious." She smiled politely as she swallowed her marinated chicken breast. Her eyes flickered towards her wine glass. _'I've already had three full glasses…hehe well, another one couldn't hurt' _she thought and she raised it up when the waiter passed by. "Excuse me, but I could I get another glass of this…stuff?" she hiccupped and laughed.

"Kagome," Naraku calmly cleared his throat. "I think you've has enough to drink."

"I want another glass," she wrinkled her nose in distaste. _"Dear." _

He glared at her and resumed eating.

Kagome looked back up at the waiter. "Another glass, please."

"Yes, madam." He replied and walked off to retrieve the wine bottle.

"I wish you wouldn't embarrass me in front of people, Kagome."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't beat the living shit out of me, every time you walk into the room." She hissed.

Naraku looked around, a smile upon his lips. "Oh, you'll be regretting that statement later on, I can assure you of that!"

"I regret marrying you, that's for sure." She muttered.

"What was that?" he asked her harshly.

"I said…I…" she stopped, as she noticed their waiter holding a bottle of the wine. She clasped her hands in excitement as he poured it into her glass. "No, it's ok." She stopped him from filling her glass. "I'll just take the entire bottle." She grabbed it from hands. "You have NO idea how much I need this." She giggled and took a swig from the bottle.

Naraku shook his head in anger and looked up at the waiter. "She's had a rough day," he told him as he gave him his credit card.

"Ahhhh…of course." He nodded at Naraku and left. He came back carrying Naraku's card and receipt.

"Thank you." He told the waiter and looked at his intoxicated wife. "Kagome…" Naraku started.

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone, all I need is this beautiful bottle of wine." She caressed it.

"You drunken hussy!" he snarled. "Let's go, come on." He stood up and grabbed her arm. "And if you make a fuss, you'll only make it worse for yourself." He led her out of the restaurant, and she still clasped the wine bottle in her free hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku slowly opened the front door and let Kagome pass through first. He looked her up and down as she stumbled into their enormous kitchen then she set the half empty wine bottle on the counter and poured a glass of water. She noticed Naraku watching her and she thought she could feel his anger. _'Any second now…' _

"Well, I'm off to bed." He turned and walked away, leaving her stunned.

"What…the hell?" she said aloud. She heard his footsteps as he climbed the stairs, then the opening of their bedroom door. "I don't…get it." She whispered as she walked to the foot of the stairs. She began to walk up them and stopped. _'Maybe it's a trick.'_ She thought to herself. _'Don't go up there._' Her head told her. She shook the thought away as she heard Naraku climb into bed. She sighed happily and slowly limbered to their room. When she got there, she saw the outline of his body and she smiled. '_Thank god.' _She slowly undressed, making sure not to disturb him then slid under the covers. She situated herself and briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them, his face was right in front of hers. She screamed and tried to jump up but he held her down.

"Thought you were free, huh?" he yelled into her face. "You just had to make a fool out of me! I told you that you would regret it!" he pulled her hair and then slid a shaky hand up her nightgown.

"Naraku, no…please." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" her eyes swelled up as she felt him pulling down her underwear.

"What's the matter, Kagome? I just want to make love to you? I love you, so much. Don't you love me?"  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "I do. I just…I don't want to…"

"You don't want to have sex with me? Why not? Have I lost my looks huh? Are you unattracted to me? Is that it?" he pinched her breast, hard.

Kagome gasped. "Please no. Naraku, don't hurt me…please."

"Well you hurt me Kagome, you did." He tried to rip his pants off. When successful, he gave her a seductive look. "I want you…" he moaned as he licked her inner thigh.

She tried to keep her face steady. "I'm sorry, really I am." She tried to caress his head, but he bit her hand. "Ooowww." She moaned as blood began to ooze from her palm.

He slapped her face and smiled. "You're so sexy…" he whispered as he lifted off her nightgown.

"No, please…no…" she moaned as he forced himself on top of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me-Yeah…a sad chapter. Review though, if you wanna see Naraku get his ass beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Me- Ok well here's chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly awoke to find Naraku gone. She sighed as she felt her face then her naked and violated body. She felt the tears come as she felt a throb from deep within her. "He raped me." She moaned through the waterfall of sobs. She tried to get up, but a flash of pain erupted on her left side. "Ahhhhh!" she gasped and fell back on top on the huge bed. She searched the sheets and found a number of blood spots. "Oh…why…" she moaned and kept on crying until she didn't even have enough energy left to even do that. Kagome just laid there and stared blankly at the ceiling, not wanting to have to get up. She reached for the phone and began to dial a number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Miroku?" Kagome croaked. "I need…you. Please come over." She whispered to her best friend as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Kagome? Hello? Kagome!" he yelled, and when he didn't get a response, he rushed over to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Mirkou yelled as he shook her. Her face was covered in dried blood and her whole body looked even worse. He had shuddered when he saw her naked, lying on top of the bed sheets. "Naraku, that son of a bitch." He had muttered as he approached her.

"Ohhh uhn?" she replied and slowly sat up. She open her eyes and saw Miroku staring intently at her, fear and anger in his eyes. "Oh Miroku…" she covered her face and began to weep.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm here now. I won't let him hurt you again." Miroku said as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much Kagome." Then he too began to cry.

"I can't do it anymore…he raped me, Miroku. He fucking raped me…" she began to moan and she couldn't catch her breath. "Why? Why, why, why?" she screamed through her tears.

"I'll fucking kill him." Miroku told her as he pet her head. "That son of a bitch is going to fucking get what he deserves!"

"Miroku, you can't." Kagome gasped as she held onto him. "He killed Kouga. Do you remember that? He **KILLED **him, right before my eyes. My own brother, he killed him." She whispered as her eyes became distant.

"Kagome, something has to be done. I won't stand by let him lay another hand on you." He tensed. "I can't."

"I know, I know." She rubbed her temples and groaned. "He raped me." She said, but to no one in particular.

"I know honey, I know." He jumped off the bed. "You've got to get out of here. Now."

"Miroku, I can't. He'll just find me, then beat me some more." She whimpered as she remembered when she escaped to Michigan a few years back. She never thought he would be able to find her, but he did. He had killed the friends that she had escaped with and he told her if she ran away again, he'd kill her, slowly and painfully. And Kagome knew that he would do just that. So she had returned to Florida with him, hoping he would change, but in her heart she knew that he never would.

"Kagome, one of these days, he'll go over the deep end. He's nuts." He held out his hand to her. "Come on. I can get you out of here."

"No, you can't." she closed her eyes. "Miroku, you're my best friend in the whole world. If he killed you I would…I would just die."

"Hey, that's never going to happen. Kagome, I'll always be here."

"Not if Naraku finds out that you helped me escape to…well to wherever." Her eyes hardened. "Besides there are other options."

"Like?" he stared at her. "The only other option is me beating the shit out of him. But you already ruled that one out."

"You aren't going to kill him…but I could."

"Kagome…you couldn't and you know this."

"No, think about it. He'd never suspect it. He thinks I can't throw a punch."

"Yeah, because you can't."

"Shut up, I know I can't. But what if I learned."

"Yeah…but how to defend myself." Her eyes widened. "I saw it in a movie once. The woman was abused by her husband but she got a personal trainer to teach her how to kick ass. At the end, the woman killed him."

"Kagome…" he shook his head. "This is crazy."

"Miroku. There's no other way."

"Yes, there is."

"Just stop. I can't flee the country. He found me last time, he'll find me again." She tried to get off the bed and felt the pain rise in her side. "Owwwwuh…" she grasped it and still slid off the bed. She slowly toke a fighters pose.

Miroku smiled. "You're amazing, I hope you know that." He walked to her bedroom door. "If this is what you want to do, then I can't stop you. Just, promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will."

"Ok, I'll try to find an acceptable trainer in the area, but I don't know how many I'll find."

"Ok. Mirkou…" she smiled. "Thank you, thank you so much." She wiped at her eyes. "I don't know what I would do, if I didn't have you in my life."

"Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you, thats something that will always be truthful. I'll call you later, ok." He walked out of her room.

Kagome drew in a deep breath as ideas flew through her head. She glanced at the bed and knew that the rape was the last straw. _'He's never going to touch me again.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Guys, I really appreciate the reviews. You're opinions matter. I might make this a lemon, but I'm not entirely sure, so if you want to vote for one then go ahead and let me know. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Me- Mmmmk…new chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hesitated and surveyed the surrounding area. _'May be I should just forget about the whole thing.'_ She thought to herself. _'Yeah, that's what you should do Kagome, let your crazy husband abuse you some more.'_ She sighed. "Oh, shut up." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Uh…" she slowly turned around to see an incredibly attractive man smiling at her. "Ahehe…" she noticed that he held a large bag under his arm.

"You must be Kagome." When she didn't respond, he gave her a confused look. "We talked over the phone?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Yes, I'm Kagome. And you must be, Inuyasha?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." He told her as he shook her hand. "You sounded urgent on the phone."

"I would like to start training as soon as possible."

"I don't want to seem nosy, but whys a girl like you, need to learn how to defend herself?"

"For my own reasons." She stared at the ground.

"And those reasons are?"

"I didn't know I would have to be interrogated before I could get learn the technique."

Inuyasha held up his hands. "Ok, I'm sorry." He unlocked the door to the rundown gym and led her inside. He set the bag in the middle of the floor and flipped on the light switch.

"It's huge." She eyed all around. Her footsteps sounded like thunder as she walked closer to Inuyasha. His eyes brows raised and he looked around. "Wow, it sounds like a cow's in here." He peered around.

"Oh shut up." She muttered. He came towards her and stopped two inches away from her face. Kagome blushed.

"Now, I will start with some basics maneuvers. If your attacker is this close to you, there are three areas that you can hit, groin, stomach and neck. Ok, hit me."

"Huh?" she gave him a mortified look. "Are you serious."

"Yeah, just…hit me."

"…Down there?"

He grinned. "Yes. I'm not worried though, you seem like a wimp anyways." He winked at her.

"Wimp huh?" she glared and socked him right between the legs. His eyes flew open in shock and he hit the ground.

"Ohhhh my…What the hell is the matter with you?" he groped his balls in pain.

"I am **SO SORRY**!" she cried as she knelt and tried to help him up.

He laughed and pushed her on to the floor then jumped up and dusted off the seat of his pants. "Rule number one, never let your guard down."

"What…you were faking?" she slowly got up. "That's not funny. I thought you were in serious pain."

"Honey, I hardly felt that."

"Liar." She stood in front of him. "Lets try it again then."

He swallowed. "No, that's ok." He inched away from her. "Alright, onto the next rule."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Hours Later.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha rolled on the floor. "I think there is something seriously wrong with you." She shook her head.

"Yeah, so?" he grinned and glanced at his watch. "Oh shit. It's already 6:00 so I think that concludes our lesson for today."

Kagome froze. "6:00?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he saw he look on her face turn into pure fear. "Kagome, are you ok?"

"He's going to kill me." She whispered and jumped up. "I gotta go." She rushed to the door.

"Kagome, wait! Come back! What's wrong?" He ran after her. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" he yelled after her, but she was already out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- I know its short, but I really didn't have any time to write a long one. So, review please. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Me- Alright, here's the next Chapter. Oh and about the whole **"Miroku"** thing, he's a different kind of guy in this story so there will be no perverted-ness coming from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome calmly walked up the steps to the giant mansion that Naraku and her resided in. She unlocked the door and almost dropped the bag of groceries that she quickly went and bought as use for an excuse. Her eyes darted around the dark house and she knew he was somewhere inside, waiting for her to turn the wrong corner and run right into him. She set her purse on the table in the hallway and turned on the hall light.

"Naraku?" she called but of course he didn't respond. She waited for a few seconds then made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare his dinner. She unloaded the bags and grasped the uncut carrots. She smiled and took out a cutting knife. _'Let's see if you try to touch me while I'm holding this baby,'_ she thought as she began to cut the moist carrots. She heard his footsteps and waited for him to come into the room. She saw his shadow and knew when he appeared she would instantly tense up.

"Oh, you're home?" he said from beyond the door to the kitchen.

"Yes, I remembered I need carrots for the dish I'm making tonight."

"Carrots? What else did you buy?"

"Well, I got celery, a pot roast, some seasoning salt and potatoes." She began to cut harder, so he would know that she held a knife.

"Hmmmn…sounds delish. You'll tell me when it's ready?"

"Of course, Dear." She sighed and continued cutting, his steps fading away from the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later.

Kagome looked at the meal and grinned. "Yum." She muttered and took the plate of food out into the dining room. "Naraku!" she called to him. "Dinners ready!" She positioned the silverware and the drinks. She glanced at the steak knives next to both their plates.

"It smells great." He said from behind her. She whipped around and saw him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, smiling at her.

"Oh!" she held a hand up to her heart and quickly inched away from him.

"I'm sorry, did I _scare you_?" his eyes narrowed.

"No, I just didn't know you were there." She sat down in her chair, across from his usual seat. He took his seat and stared at her from across the table. His gaze flickered to the knife next to her and a frown appeared on his face. "Pot roast is an unusual choice, Kagome. I don't think you've ever made this before. Why did you decide to pick it now?"

"Well, because I happen to like pot roast." She sliced a piece of the roast off and placed it on her plate.

"Really?" he also took a piece of roast, but put it directly into his mouth. "Mmmmm." He said as he swallowed it. "Very savory." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you." She began to eat hers and the conversation between them seized until the meal was over. Kagome held on to her knife in her left hand as she began to clear the table.

"Need any help?" Naraku asked her.

"Nope." She said as she grabbed all the dirty dishes in her free hand.

"Are you sure?" he grabbed five cans of beer out of the fridge.

"Uh huh."

"Alright, well I'll be in the living room watching the Packers game."

"Ok." Kagome rushed into kitchen and dumped the plates into the sink. She heard the TV. turn on and felt her eyes dampen. She slid to the floor and began to whimper and her thoughts flew to after the game, how he would beat her and shove her onto the ground, possibly rape her again. "No." she whispered and rubbed her arms. "No." she remembered what Inuyasha told her, how she couldn't underestimate the attacker. Kagome got herself together and stood up. She finished the dishes and walked out into the living room, he glanced up when she walked into the room. "I'm going to bed Naraku." She told him and started to walk away.

"Kagome, wait." He got up and walked over to her, avoiding the cans scattered on the floor. He held her face in his hands and caressed her cheek. "Thank you for dinner. It was appetizing." She smelt the beer on his breath.

"You're welcome." She started to pull away but his grip began harder.

"Wait. I want to say something else. I'm…sorry. I don't mean to…do what I do." He eyes lowered in shame and Kagome's eyes watered. "I love you Kagome, really…I do."

"Naraku…"

"Shhhh…" he held a finger to her lips and rubbed his head into the nape of her neck. He licked her neck and his arms wandered to her chest.

"Naraku…I'm so tired…"

"It's ok…I just want to love you."

"I know." She rubbed his back.

His hands grasped her butt. "No, I don't think you do." He whispered into her ear, and then started to unzip her dress.

"Stop…" she groaned in agony and remembered last night. She felt her insides churning and she knew she would vomit if his hands went there again. "Naraku…" she mumbled as she tried to push him off her.

"Ohhhh…" he moaned and his lips found hers. He forced his tongue down her mouth and she whipped her head back. "**NO!**" she screamed and shoved him off of her.

His eyes were as black as the night and he held a psychotic grin. "Oh Kagome. Don't pretend like you don't _need_ this, you dirty whore." He pointed to his fly. "You wanted me from day one! Couldn't wait to blow me, the rich boy."

"Naraku, stop."

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You on top of me, moaning and groaning for more. Naraku! Naraku! **NARAKU**!" he tried to modulate a woman's voice. He laughed and lunged for her.

"Get the hell away from me, you sick fucker!" she spat.

"Oh ho ho ho." He came toward her, arms outstretched. "We have a little curser here. You wanna dirty talk? Well I love to dirty talk baby."

"Naraku, get away from me. I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do? You're just a stupid bitch!" He unbuttoned his shirt, his chiseled abs stood out and he slid a finger down one. "Now, you can't tell me that this isn't hot. Every woman at work wants to nail me, some do." He smiled at her and nodded. "That's right, I get so much ass it's amazing. Why wouldn't I, I'm hunky but you aren't that **GREAT** of a woman. But when you're naked, ahhhh." He lifted his head back. "You're gorgeous."

Kagome glanced down the hall and saw that the door to the guest bedroom was wide open. She thought that if she stalled him long enough, that she could dart across the hall and into the room. She looked into his eyes. "You're right Naraku. I do want you. I always do." She lifted her shirt off and told before him in her bra. "I need you inside of me."

He smiled. "You're damn right that I'm right!" his speech was starting to slur. "Well I want to be **IN** you." He grabbed her to him and kissed down her neck. His eyes were closed and Kagome's were wide open, looking for something to knock him out with. She noticed a large vase on the desk table behind the couch and she smiled inside. "Naraku, can I turn on some music?"

"Why?" his voice held a hint of suspicion to it.

"Well because music makes it all the more sexier."

"Hehehe… alright." He rubbed his crouch. "Just hurry, I think I'm gonna blow." He laughed and stumbled a bit, then fell on to the lazy boy that was behind him.

Kagome quickly switched on the music and tried to do a sexy dance. Naraku clapped in joy.

"Come here baby." He patted to his lap.

"Ok." She walked behind the couch, her hands behind her back. She noticed Naraku's eyes start to droop and she grinned. She grasped the vase and came behind him in the chair.

"Kagome? What are you…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence, for she slammed the vase onto the top of his skull. He slunched over the chair and Kagome hesitated. _'What if he's dead?_' she thought. _'Who the hell cares?' _Kagome shrugged and ran to the front door. She knew Miroku would let her stay with him.

"Oh Kagome…"

Kagome slowly turned to see him standing there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Long enough? I needmore than15 reviews if you guys want me to continue on.


	6. Chapter 6

Me- Mmmmkay, new chapter.

& I might not be able to update so much, because I just started my junior year of high school

...soooo thats really time consuming. But, I'll try to update as often as I can :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome froze as she heard him laugh.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You think a measley knock to the head with a vase will take me out?"

he threw his head back and laughed harder. "You really do hit like a girl."

"Naraku..."

"Oh shutup! Now, where were we?" he took a step closer to her and she jumped back.

"Don't touch me, I'm warning you!" she inched backwards toward the umbrella rack.

"You going to hit me over the head with a vase again?" he looked right and left.

"Actually, there aren't any possible weapons near us at the moment."

"Oh yeah?" she whipped out the umbrella from behind her and jabbed him in the stomach,

then smashed him across the face with it. She watched as his face lit up in surprise and

his knees buckled out from under him. She sneered at him and ran out the front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I going to go?" Kagome whispered as she wandered the blackened streets.

She rubbed her arms as the cold was starting to get to her._ 'I should call Miroku, _

_but where are there any pay phones?'_ her eyes darted around the unknown area she was in,

and an idea sprang to her head. _'That gym! I could stay there, just for the night.' _she smiled, but then frowned.

"Where is that gym exactly?"

she sighed and rummaged around in her purse, hoping to find the directions she wrote down the other day.

_'Where is it!' _her head screamed. He fingers grasped a lone piece of paper on the bottom of her purse and her eyes widened.

"Please, please, please be it."

she muttered as she pulled it out. **'_YES!' _**as her eyes skimmed the paper,

she didnt notice movement to the right of her.

It was only until she could hear the sound of heavey breathing, that she knew someone was there.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." **she was cut off by an arm around her throat and a hand across her mouth.

His smell made her eyes water.

"Shhhh lady. Don't make a fuss ok." his eyes took her in.

"All I want is the money in your cute little bag. You give me that, and I'll let you go. Deal?"

"Mmetmm...umandsmmmoooffffmummeeeeem..." she mumbled through his hand.

"That sounded like _deal_, to me." he grabbed her purse and dumped it out. "Ughhhhh, wheres the money lady!?"

"..."

He took his hand off her mouth. "Well? Where is it?"

"I don't have any." she sneered.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I have no money you pitiful excuse for a thief."

"Why you cocky little bitch." he held his hand up.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and braced for the blow but it never came. When she opened them,

she saw the man on the ground, and Inuyasha standing over him, a scowl on his face.

"You better get the hell outta here!" he yelled at the guy. The thief jumped up and ran towards an alley.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally said. He turned around and ran over to her.

"Are you ok? Did that guy hurt you?" he searched her face with his eyes.

"No, but he would've if you hadn't shown up." she sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem. I should've pounded his face into the concrete."

Kagome smiled but shook her head. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Ha. Me, get hurt? Thats funny." he grinned and helped her up off the ground.

He looked around,"So what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I uh..." her eyes fell to the ground as she tried to make up an excuse.

"Well...honestly, I don't know. I just needed somewhere to go."

"Ahhh...hmmmn." he pursed his lips. "Why do you need somewhere to go?"

"...I really don't feel like talking about it, Inuyasha." she crossed her arms and turned away from his intense stare.

"Alright, thats fine. You uh, you can stay at my place tonight...if you want, I mean"

he scratched his head and a touch of red came to his cheeks.

Kagome's face lit up. "Really? Thank you."

"No problem, I can't leave you out here by yourself anyways." he led her towards a nearby parking lot,

where a red sports car sat alone.

"Wow, is this yours?"

"Yep." he proudly said as he took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors.

He stopped, opened up her door and bowed, "After you madam".

Kagome curtsied and slid into the expensive leather seat. She smiled as Inuyasha walked over to the driver side of the car.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku awoke will an awful taste in his mouth. "Blood?"

his body began to shake in fury as he began to recollect what had just happened. "Why, that little bitch."

he grimaced as he pushed himself off of the hardwood floor. _'She'll regret that, after I get my hands on her, she'll regret it.' _

he started to pace and then broke out into a fit of hysteria.

His laughing shook his body so much that he had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling over.

"**AHAHAHAHA**...wooooooo..." he wiped at his eyes but kept his grin.

"**UNBELIEVABLE**! She actually knocked me out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Kagome wandered around his apartment.

Her eyes were everywhere, he hadn't brought a girl back to his place, well into his life, in 3 years.

"Not since Kikyo..." he whispered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him, her face quizzical.

"Oh nothing." he smiled. "So, would you like something to eat? Because frankly, I'm starving."

"Frankly? Who uses that anymore?" she snickered.

"...shut up" he laughed and walked over to the fridge. "Well...looks like I'm out of everything edible."

"What?"

"Uhm I guess I don't do much grocery shopping, like most single males."

"Men...so imature" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey...I resent that, I am a very sensible mature adult."

"Mhm, sure you are..." she laughed and punched him playfully. She sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

_'What am I going to do?'_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha could tell there was something on her mind, by the look on her face, he guessed it was important. "Are you alright?"

"Hmmn?"

"You just look very concerned about...whatever your thinking of."

"...its nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Inuyasha."

"Well...it just breaks my heart to see you looking so sad." he put his hand to his chest and sighed.

"Wow...thanks for the concern." she smiled and glanced at her arm, which was covered by her sleeve. She rubbed at it, to soothe

the pain, but it wouldn't go away. She glanced at Inuyasha to make sure his back was turned, then slowly pushed up the sleeve to

reveal a nasty looking bruise.

She cringned, then gasped as she slowly felt it. _'Damn you Naraku...' _she thought to herself with distain.

Inuyasha heard her gasp and noticed the mark on her. "Hey, whats this from?" he grabbed her arm, not violently but fast enough so she

wouldn't be able to conceal it.

"It's nothing..."

"Who'd you get this from, Kagome?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Like it? **REVIEW** so I know what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome sighed and bowed her head.

"Kagome, tell me! Who did this to you?"

"Errrg!" she sighed and jumped up. "Why do you care!?" She cried angrily.

"Because," he replied.

"Because is not an answer."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the bastard that hurt you. Now just tell me who did it."

"I…it's none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't." he yelled.

"Inuyasha please, just let it go." Kagome raked a hand through her hair and looked at the clock. She then fixed her eyes on Inuyasha's.

"I know you want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes. Please, I can help you."

Kagome lowered her gaze. "You can't help me."

"Kagome, I can help you! My brother, he's the chief of the police unit in town. If you just tell me who did this to you."

Kagome's eyes turned cold. "What!" her hands balled into fists. "You brother is the police chief! Chief Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, why." he could see the hate in her eyes.

Kagome formed a scowl and began to pace back and forth. "Oh my god, this must be a set up! He knew about my plans, he knew I was going to get a defense trainer. But how!" she asked herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome continued to pace, unaware that he said anything. "He must have installed cameras and voice recorders in the house. Oh, that son of a bitch!" she screamed.

"Kagome! Calm down." he reached for her.

She jumped away and drew up her fists. "You, stay the hell away from me. You can tell Naraku to go to hell! He'll never touch me again!"  
"What are you talking about? Is that the guy's name? Naraku?"

"Like you don't know!"

"I don't. I have no idea what you're talking about, Kagome."

"Yeah sure. Just like you don't know that Naraku paid off your brother, just so he wouldn't get arrested for braking my jaw last year."

"…what?" Anger began to rise in Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru did what!?"

"He took a bribe from my disgusting husband, so Naraku wouldn't be charged with assault."

"My brother…he would, he could never do something like that!" Inuyasha cried.

"Oh well, he did." Kagome laughed. "Don't pretend like you didn't know. This whole thing must be a setup." Kagome slowly sank into the chair and closed her eyes. "But I will never go back to that house again. As long as I have breath in my body, I will never step foot in there."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha knelt in front of her. "Listen, I honestly did not know that my brother took money from your husband, and I can assure you that this is not a setup. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Kagome shook her head. "It's happened before. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Please, let me help you." He stood up and walked into a room. When he came out, he carried a pillow and a blanket.

"What are you doing?"

He threw them onto the couch. "I'll sleep in here for tonight, and you can take the bed."

"Inuyasha, please. I couldn't."

"Well you are, and you will." He pushed her into the bedroom and gestured to the bed. "I put clean sheets on it, and there's a ceiling fan if you want to use it. He turned to walk out.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

"Yeah?" he turned around to face her, and for an instant he felt the need to hold her in his arms.

"Thank you…" she looked towards the floor and he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked longingly at the telephone. "Call please. Come on, call!" he said angrily.

When the phone did not do as he asked, he threw it at the wall. "Kagome, where are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quarter to twelve and Naraku paced in the living room. _'She isn't foolish enough to stay away from home. If she's jumped states, I'll find her. Just like last time.' _Just then memories of Kagome's brother Kouga, flashed into his mind. '_Whoever you're with Kagome, I'll kill **him** just as I killed your brother._' he thought to himself, smiling mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok, how'd you guys feel about that Chapter? **Review** and I'll write some more :


End file.
